


Mad World

by superfiction



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker needs a hug, Gen, Sad Booker | Sebastien le Livre, angry quynh, depressed french man, quneh gonna force him into one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfiction/pseuds/superfiction
Summary: Going up the stairs, the melody gets louder, it is not a familiar tune to her, but many things aren’t after the many years she spent underwater, but not for long she thinks, soon all will fall into place.She silently approaches his doorstep, where she can hear a voice to match the melody that has been playing since she arrived.oranother take of how Quynh meets booker
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!, I got this idea while I was listening to mad world by grey Jules and thought how fitting it was for booker  
> so I decided to write a little drabble about is meeting with Quynh  
> comments and kudos are appreciated

She hears the melody while standing at the foot of the stairs of the old building she is in, it wasn’t difficult to find him, for he wasn’t really covering his tracks, or maybe like it appeared from her dreams, he just didn’t care.

she had it all planned, after all, there was nothing else she could do while dying time and again, clenching her hands in the pockets of her blood-red coat, she let go of the muddled memories, she has only one goal, they will pay for what she been through, especially Andromache for abandoning her, but to navigate this new world, she needs him, she can already see in her mind eye, how easy it will be to manipulate him, will and if that doesn’t work, she has other methods to convince him of her vision.

Going up the stairs, the melody gets louder, it is not a familiar tune to her, but many things aren’t after the many years she spent underwater, but not for long she thinks, soon all will fall into place.

She silently approaches his doorstep, where she can hear a voice to match the melody that has been playing since she arrived.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

She stops and listens to the husky voice singing and the melody flowing through the door.

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Opening the door slowly, she looks at the back of the only occupant of the room, who doesn’t seem to notice her entrance, continuing to play.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Standing still she can’t help but be drawn to the sorrow-filled voice, even though it took her a while to learn the new language used by many which they called English, it wasn’t difficult to understand the feelings behind the words.

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad world, mad world_

Leaning against the door Quynh finds herself feeling something other than the hot boiling rage deep inside her, a kind of kinship for the suffering she saw glimpses of between her dying and waking up again, knowing that he dreamt of her suffering as she dreamt of his, how he tried to drown both of their sufferings by drinking, unsuccessfully it seems from what she last saw.

Maybe manipulating him won’t be necessary after all she thinks as the melody he is playing dies down. She, after all, won’t abandon him as they did, no she will take him under her wing like Nicky said before they were not meant to be alone, and this one will not be left behind as they did to her

As a new plan forms in her head Quynh pushes herself from the doorframe, walking towards where he is leaning against the piano with his head in his hands, he doesn’t seem to notice her yet.

She kicks one of the many bottles lying around the floor, he startles and turns around to face her holding a gun pointed between her eyes, she stares at him silently and then turns to walk towards the kitchen, he follows her still holding the gun, she pours herself a glass of water and then turns towards him, she takes a sip and says.

“Hello Booker, it is nice to finally meet you” then she smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on Tumblr superactivenerdy


End file.
